


A tease

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You always loved to work with Gecko brothers but your heart recently started leaning towards Richie. As if he's reading your mind he corners you when you're alone during the bank robbery.





	A tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

When you were told that Richie and Seth are planning to rob a bank you weren’t surprised. That’s what they do after all but you had to remind them that Seth just got out of the prison and that he might end back there if something goes wrong. Of course they didn’t listen to you but at least you told them how you feel about it. And you weren’t going to refuse the offer to join them either. To be settled for life with millions of dollars sounded great even if you were not as experienced in this field as Gecko brothers are. So you joined them. But not only because of money. The main reason was and probably always will be Richie. When Seth went to prison and Richie became some sort of a hermit you felt lost. You did few jobs with Gecko brothers and you couldn’t stop thinking about Richie since then. Okay, he’s a little bit weird, but a heart wants what a heart wants, right?  
Before you went to the building you three once more went over the plan. It’s early morning so the bank just open up, just in time to ‘let you in’.  
“Richie, go unlock the exit.” Seth says and Richie looks at you both for a second like Seth just spoke in some sort of dead language then nods and walks away disappearing behind the corner. “I swear to fucking God, he will make trouble.” Seth mutters while holding a gun. You hold a gun too, a heavy shotgun you fell in love with the moment Seth handed it to you.   
“Have more trust in your brother, Seth.” You mutter looking around at scared bank workers and Seth looks at you like you just said something dumb then rolls his eyes.  
“Just go and check on him, okay Y/N?” He asks and you sigh not really wanting to babysit Richie right now, but you nod. Seth was always the mastermind and a leader in these things. Even if the last job backfired to him pretty badly.  
“Fine. But only because I want to make sure he can handle the door.” You glance at Seth. He gives you the look of ‘are you kidding me’ before you walk away after showing him the finger.  
You go around the corner where Richie disappeared from your sight and then walk around before you find him in what appears to be a lunchroom. And of course instead of doing his job Richie is enjoying a milkshake. You stop by the open door and purse your lips.  
“Aren’t you supposed to take care of the door?” You ask and Richie turns to you, still with a straw between his lips. He takes another sip and slightly lowers the drink with a smile.  
“Want a taste?” He tips the shake to you and you almost say no, but what a hell, you’re thirsty and Seth is not here to scold you like some sort of father.  
“What flavor is this?” You ask approaching Richie.  
“Banana I think.” He glances at the shake and when you reach out for it he pulls his hand away. You give him a look and Richie smirks. “Ask nicely for it.” He says and you frown.  
“You will get your fucking ass kicked, Richard.” You say trying to grab the shake from Richie’s hands but he leans back holding the shake as far away from you as he can. You push him backwards until he bumps against the table. “Give it, you ass!” You grunt while leaning against Richie’s chest and reaching for that damn drink. It’s not that you really want it so badly but it’s a matter of principle.  
“You look nice up close.” Richie says in a low voice and you freeze then slowly turn your eyes to him. With your feverish desire to steal Richie’s drink you didn’t notice that you’re almost on top of him, with your breasts pressed tightly against his chest, your face close to his. You smell his cologne and bananas on his lips. “Isn’t this supposed to be a part where we kiss?” He asks and despite thinking of yourself as a badass you slightly blush.  
“Idiot.” You mutter pushing yourself from him and then pulling your shirt down. “Go open the door.” You say sternly turning your back on him with gun hanging by your side in your fingers. “Or Seth will really kick your ass.” You mutter and want to walk away but suddenly Richie’s hand wrap around you, arms included, securing you against his chest and Richie’s milkshake comes into your view.  
“Take a sip. My treat.” He whispers against your ear and you feel how your blood starts boiling but not from anger, oh not this time.  
You swallow hardly and stretch your neck enough for your lips to reach the straw. You inhale deeply before you take your first sip and it gets stuck in your throat when you feel Richie’s lips brushing against your neck.  
You hear your heart beating in your ears when Richie’s lips slide up to your jaw line and then your ear. You hear his breathing and somehow you manage to swallow the shake.  
“Richie-“ You start.  
“Are you fucking in there?!” You hear Seth’s voice from the other room and you feel like dying for a moment.  
“It’s a good idea, isn’t it?” Richie whispers and you can sense the smirk on him.  
“Shut up!” You hiss at him and quickly free yourself from his hands.  
You turn to him and find Richie indeed smirking. You want to say something but you don’t know what. You rarely find yourself speechless.  
“Hey, Richie, Y/N!” Seth shouts again and for a moment you almost leave, but then grab Richie by his jacket’s lapels and pulls him into a rough kiss. When you pull back you see satisfaction in his eyes. “If you ever tell Seth I will really beat you to death.” You say and Richie smiles then nods.  
“My lips are sealed.” He promises and you let go of him, then walk to the door. “By your lips, Y/N.” Richie adds and you stop really considering if the beating should happen now, but you just roll your eyes with half of a smile on your lips and return to Seth.  
“Where were you?” He asks angrily and you try not to smile, try to act like nothing happened.  
“We found milkshakes.” You say calmly and take your place next to Seth raising your gun. “I doubt he will remember the door though. It’s your turn to check on him.” You say with a smile and Seth looks at you confused with his eyes narrowed then looks at the ceiling with a tired sigh.  
“I can’t believe it…” He mutters and walks away to find Richie.  
You smile watching him disappear behind the corner. Seth probably will give Richie hell and you’re fine with it. He deserves it for teasing you like that.


End file.
